


Happiness

by ginnyweasley777



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyweasley777/pseuds/ginnyweasley777
Summary: Morwenna agrees to marry Drake.
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Drake Carne/Morwenna Chynoweth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Drake and Mowenna could have been so much happier if they had done things differently. This is my take on how things should have gone.

Happiness

From the moment she first saw him upon their return from Truro, when he came upon their carriage stuck in the mud, she knew, she knew that her heart belonged to him. Perhaps she had always known it subconsciously even before they had left, but now she knew for certain.

She slipped away from Trenwith as soon as she was able to and made her way to the beach, knowing full well that he would be waiting for her, for they seemed to be inexplicably drawn together despite the gulf between their stations.

He was there, just as she knew he would be, and before she realised it she was running towards him, running with blissful abandon to throw her arms around his neck as he pulled her close. Instinctively, she pulled back slightly so she could press her lips to his in a searing kiss, rising up onto her tip toes to better reach. The smile on Drake’s face as they broke apart told her he felt the same and before she knew it his lips were on hers again. This was no forbidden first kiss like last time in the church, this was two souls acknowledging that their hearts each belonged to the other and that there was no where they’d rather be.

She didn’t know how long they stood there on the beach wrapped in each others arms with the sound of the waves crashing next to them, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours, she didn’t know, nor did she care. Finally though, the need for air became too great and they had to part. She rested her forehead against his as she regained her breath.

“I love ‘ee, Morwenna,” said Drake quietly as his breath mingled with hers.

Her heart jumped at his words even as they brought her crashing back to reality. “Oh, if only it were as simple as that,” she said, pulling out of his grasp to stand and stare out at the sea, trying hard not to succumb to the tears which threatened.

“What do ‘ee mean? Do ‘ee not love me?” asked Drake.

“Yes, more than anything,” she breathed.

“So what be the matter?” he asked, reaching for her hand. “For if I love you and you love me…”

“Why do you suppose this has anything to do with love?” she cried, spinning to face him. “That is not how the world works! We are in the world and we must keep to it’s rules!”

“Must we?”

“Yes! And if you don’t know that by now then-”

“I don’t know anything, Morwenna, except for what you tell me. All I can think of is you. Day, night, sun, moon, sleeping, waking, working, dreaming, my life is nought without you.”

“Mr Warleggan wants me to marry someone else,” she admitted.

Hurt and confusion crossed Drake’s face and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and kiss away the pain she was causing him, but she couldn’t.

“Do ‘ee care for him?” he asked finally.

“No! You must know I’ve no love for any man but you, but we can never be together.”

“Why can’t we? Because I’m low-born? Because I bring nothing - no money, no home, no good name?”

“Do you think I care about that?”

“Suppose I did ask ‘ee to marry me instead?” he asked.

Hesitantly, Morwenna raised her head and searched his eyes, barely able to believe his words. “Are you really asking me to marry you?”

Drake nodded. “Perhaps I am. I know I’m far below you in station and I could never give you the kind of life you would have with someone Mr Warleggan would choose, but I could give you a goodly life filled with love.”

“I don’t care about any of that if I can marry for love. I would rather be poor and happy with you than rich and unhappy with Mr Whitworth.”

“Mr Whitworth?”

“The man who Mr Warleggan wants me to marry. There’s something about him…” She shivered as she thought of the look in his eyes as they raked over her body. “There’s something about the way he looks at me that makes me afraid of what he would do to me if I was living under his roof.”

“You’d never need worry with me.”

“I know.”

“So will ‘ee marry me?”

She didn’t even need to think about it. She stepped closer to him again, her heart feeling like it was about to burst with happiness. “Yes,” she breathed as she reached up to kiss him.

They remained wrapped up in each other for several long moments before a chilling thought went through Morwenna and she pulled away again. “Drake,” she said, “we must marry before Elizabeth and Mr Warleggan find out, or before they return to Trenwith. I’m afraid they would either send me home or force me to marry Mr Whitworth anyway if they were to find out before.”

“So we arrange for the banns to be read and marry straight away in a few weeks. I’d marry ‘ee today if I could.”

She smiled. “As would I.”

They began to walk across the beach hand in hand. “I’ll go and see sister and see if there’s ought she can do to help us and then I’ll go and ask Reverend Odgers to read the banns,” he said.

**

Drake headed straight for Nampara after he left Morwenna. There was a spring in his step and he could scarce believe that she had actually agreed to marry him. Oh, he’d hoped, but he’d never dared to think it could actually happen as she was far above him in station.

He reached Nampara and spotted Demelza walking across the yard carrying some logs. He hurried to take them from her and by the time he had carried them into the house for her and they’d made their way into the kitchen he was bursting to tell her his news.

“Morwenna have agreed to marry me,” he said.

A look of surprise crossed Demelza’s face. “Really, how did that come about?”

“Mr Warleggan be fixing for her to marry someone she doesn’t care for so I asked her to marry me instead and she said yes.”

Demelza sat across from him at the table. “Are you sure it’s what you want, Drake? I’d hate to see you get hurt.”

He nodded. “I love her, and she do love me. I know I’m far below her and can offer her little, but she do say she don’t care about that.”

Demelza reached across and squeezed his hand. “Well I’m that glad for you, Drake. I’ll be honest, I thought it was an ill-advised match and I’d hoped that you would break while she was in Truro, but if you’re happy then so be it.”

“Thank ‘ee, sister.”

“You do know that George isn’t going to be happy though?” she warned. “If he was arranging a marriage for her then it would only be for some purpose for his own ends. If he finds out she’s to marry you then he’s going to be furious and he’ll do anything to stop it. You don’t know what he’s capable of.”

“I know, that’s what Morwenna do say, and that’s why I’m going to go and see Reverend Odgers now about having the banns read. We’re going to marry as soon as possible before they find out. Reckon he can’t stop what’s already happened.”

“No, that’s probably the best way,” she agreed. “Tell you what, I’ll come with you to see Reverend Odgers now. He’s none too pleased with you and Sam, but he’ll not refuse me.”

“Thank ‘ee, sister, I do appreciate that.”

“I’ll talk to Ross when he comes home as well and see if there’s anything else we can do to help you. But, Drake, you must tell no one of this marriage until it’s done. You can tell Sam but he be the only one, and I bid you to tell Morwenna the same. If this gets out before you’re married then there’s no telling what George will do.”

Drake nodded. “I’ll go and tell her once we’ve been to the church.”

“I do wish you wouldn’t go to Trenwith, Drake, not with that lug Tom Harry about, it’s too much of a risk.”

“Some things are worth the risk, sister,” he grinned, “and love be one of them.”

**

As they approached Sawle church Drake felt a sense of trepidation as he remembered how Reverend Odgers had forbidden he and Sam from entering the church on Mr Warleggan’s orders and was suddenly grateful that Demelza had offered to come with him.

A moment later his fears were realised as Reverend Odgers came out of the church and waved his arms around.

“Be off with you! We want none of you Methody folks here.” He spotted Demelza and quickly schooled his face into one of politeness. “Oh, er, Mistress Poldark, did you wish to see me?”

“I did indeed, sir,” replied Demelza. “My brother Drake do wish to wed Morwenna Chynoweth, and that directly.”

“Well, as you know, ma’am, the banns must be read every Sunday for three weeks.”

“Yes, I know, and I also believe that they can marry on the Sunday after the banns have been read for the last time, is that right?”

“Er, yes, that is correct.”

“So you call the banns tomorrow and they’ll marry in two weeks time then.” She smiled at him as if daring him to argue with her.

“Er, yes, that would be acceptable.”

“Thank you, sir, we won’t take up any more of your time then,” she said, taking Drake by the arm and leading him away before Reverend Odgers could change his mind.

“Thank ‘ee, sister,” said Drake when they were a safe distance from the church, “I don’t think he’d have agreed if you hadn’t been there.”

“No, I dare say he would not have,” she replied, “but it’s all fitty now and you can marry two weeks tomorrow.”

“I’m that grateful, and I know Morwenna will be too.”

Demelza sighed. “Just have a care, Drake, there’s still time yet for things to go wrong, especially if word gets back to George once the banns are read tomorrow.”

He wrung his hands together. “I know, and I’ll scarce be able to sleep until we’re married.”

**

The next day Drake went to Trenwith to see Morwenna. They walked together in the wood surrounding the garden while Geoffrey Charles ran on ahead.

“Sister did arrange for the banns to be read for we and then we can marry in two weeks time,” he said.

“Really?” she asked.

He nodded. “You haven’t changed your mind, have you?” he asked, suddenly filled with doubt.

She smiled up at him. “Never. You are the man I want to marry, Drake Carne.” Noticing Geoffrey Charles was paying them no attention, she reached up and kissed him quickly.

They continued walking and she smiled when Drake slipped his hand into hers.

“Sister did say we can’t tell anyone til ‘tis done on account of what Mr Warleggan would do if he found out,” said Drake.

“I understand, but what about Geoffrey Charles? I’ll no longer be able to be his governess once I leave Trenwith, so we’ll have to tell him.”

“I d’think he can be trusted,” said Drake.

“As do I, but perhaps wait a little longer to tell him though. I’m going to write to my mother today though.”

“Would she say anything to your cousin Elizabeth though, or think us an ill-match?”

Morwenna shook her head. “I do not think so, not if I ask her not to, and I believe she will be happy for me as she married for love when she married my father.”

“Drake! Morwenna! Come and look at this!” shouted Geoffrey Charles, preventing any further conversation.

**

Later that day Morwenna sat down in her room to write to her mother. She sighed as she wondered just where to start. Eventually, she began to write.

_Dear Mother,_

_I hope this letter finds you and my sisters well. How is Rowella? I know she was eager to find a position of her own last time we spoke._

_I have some news of my own to share with you. I am to be married. I know that Elizabeth has already written to you recently about a possible marriage to Mr Whitworth who is a vicar in Truro, but I cannot marry him. I do not even care for the man let alone love him as my heart belongs to another. I have fallen in love while I have been at Trenwith and I am to be married in Sawle church in two weeks time. I hope you will not be upset with me for he is only a low-born miner, but I love him dearly and he I. He is a kind and gentle person and I will have a good life with him. We are only marrying quickly because I’ am afraid that Mr Warleggan will force me marry Mr Whitworth anyway if he was to learn of the attachment between Drake and I. So please, I beg you to not tell Elizabeth or Mr Warleggan of my impending marriage before I am wed and I hope you understand why I must refuse the match which they have attempted to provide in order to follow my heart._

_I would very much like it if you could be here for my wedding._

_Yours,_

_Morwenna_

She hesitated for a moment before sealing the letter because of Drake’s words, but decided she could trust her mother.

**

The next few days passed uneventfully as Morwenna waited anxiously for her mother’s reply. The banns were read for the first time and as there was only a few village folk present along with herself and Geoffrey Charles she felt quite safe that the news was not going to get back to George that way.

She had told Geoffrey Charles that she was to marry Drake and the young boy had been full of happiness at the news, and perhaps more so at the thought that it was going to anger George, something which sent a shiver down her back. The day of her marriage couldn’t come quick enough as she knew she wouldn’t be able to breathe easily until it was done and could not be stopped, not to mention that she was eager to be Drake’s wife and able to be with him freely instead of in secret all the time.

Eventually a reply came from her mother and Morwenna felt some more weight life off her shoulders as she read it.

_My dearest Morwenna,_

_Please do not think I could ever be upset with you, for so long as you are marrying for love then I am happy. As you know, I loved your father very deeply and still do even though he is gone, so I am pleased you are following your heart as I did mine. I hope to be there for the wedding and I look forward to meeting your Drake then._

_I must confess that I was a little concerned when Elizabeth wrote to me mentioning that they were arranging a marriage between yourself and Mr Whitworth. No doubt they thought they were doing the right thing by trying to help your position, but I have not heard good things about the man, and I am most relieved that you are not to marry him. So do not fear, I will not tell Elizabeth or George about your impending marriage, but I would suggest you tell them soon after you are married or they will be more upset that you waited so long to do so._

_I am well, and so are all of your sisters. Rowella has not found herself a position yet, much to her displeasure, but no doubt she will soon._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Morwenna heaved a sigh of relief when she read her mother’s letter, knowing that she wasn’t going to tell Elizabeth and George of her impending marriage to Drake. She found it particularly interesting but unsurprising that her mother had heard bad things about Mr Whitworth and was doubly glad now that she was not to marry him.

**

By the time the banns were read for the second time Drake was getting much more worried that either George would somehow find out and stop the wedding or that Morwenna would decide that he wasn’t good enough for her. He knew he was being irrational on the second part as Morwenna assured him that she returned his love and didn’t care about him being low born, but the fact was he _was_ only a low born miner and could offer her nought and he said as much to Demelza when he saw her.

She smiled at his words and nudged Ross who had just slipped an arm round her. “Do you want to tell him or shall I?”

“He’s your brother.”

She turned back to Drake. “You no longer need to worry about having nothing to offer Morwenna.”

“What do ee mean, sister?”

“Ross have found you a place of your own.”

“I didn’t want to say anything until I was certain, but I have bought you a smithy on the outskirts of Trenwith. There’s a small cottage and the place needs some work, but it seems to me like you’re not afraid of that,” said Ross.

“I don’t know what to say, it’s too much,” said Drake.

“Nonsense,” replied Ross, “it didn’t cost much and I did the easy part by buying it, you’ve got to fix it up and get a good business going.”

“Thank ee, Ross, Demelza, I can’t thank ee enough.”

Ross brushed off his thanks. “If you have time now we’ll ride over to show you it.”

**

Drake was giddy with excitement when he told Morwenna of the news and she was pleasantly surprised by Captain Ross’ gesture to them. She went with Drake and Geoffrey Charles to see the place and was instantly charmed by it. Yes, it needed work, but despite appearances she was not afraid of hard work, and it meant they would have their own place. She blushed at the thought of being alone with Drake and felt a nervous excitement for the wedding was only days away now.

Drake turned to her while Geoffrey Charles explored the forge. “Are ee happy, Morwenna?” he asked.

“Yes,” she breathed, reaching up to kiss him. Time fell away as she did and they forgot about Geoffrey Charles as they lost themselves in the kiss, a kiss full of promise. They were both breathless when they parted.

“I cannot wait until Sunday,” said Drake.

“Nor I,” she replied, slipping her hand into his.

**

The day of the wedding finally arrived and Morwenna was equally nervous and excited. Not nervous about marrying Drake, never about that, but nervous lest George return and stop the wedding at the last moment.

Thankfully, the day passed smoothly and Mowenna was glad to see her mother there in the church and to introduce Drake to her as her husband after their wedding. She clung to his arm with a radiant smile on her face, matched only by Drake’s own.

After a celebration at Nampara they were finally able to slip away to their new home. “We’re married,” she said simply as she lit some candles.

“We are,” replied Drake, “in truth I was feared this day would never come.”

“I know, I thought George would find out and stop us.”

“Have you written to Elizabeth?” asked Drake, stepping towards her.

“Yes, I’ve given the letter to my mother to send in the morning. I expect they will not be happy with us.”

“I don’t care.”

“Nor do I,” she smiled, putting her hands on his shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her.

This kiss was different to any they had shared before. It was strange to know they they weren’t likely to be interrupted any time soon and a ball of nerves and anticipation fluttered in her stomach.

**

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_By the time you read this letter I will be married to Drake Carne. I am sorry to have deceived you like this, but I love him and I feared that you and Mr Warleggan would try to stop us if you knew._

_I appreciate you both for trying to find a match for me, but I could not marry Mr Whitworth. I do not care for him at all and I could not have willingly married him._

_I can only thank you for your generosity and for allowing me to be Geoffrey Charles’ governess, a position I have most enjoyed and am saddened to leave. I hope you will not be too unhappy with me and can understand why I have acted this way._

_Morwenna_

Elizabeth scanned the letter a second time before she handed it to George. “A letter from Morwenna,” she said, “it seems that she has married Drake Carne.”

George read the letter, his brow furrowing as he did so. “How can she dare to treat us like this, after all the trouble I have gone to to arrange the match with Mr Whitworth, my one chance to be aligned with the Godolphin’s. This is Ross’ doing.”

“Surely he cannot be behind this?”

“My dear, he has to be. Think about it, she has married his brother-in-law. He sought to bring down the good name of the Chynoweth’s by conspiring to marry his scullery maid’s brother to Morwenna!”

“I must confess that it has come as a shock, especially as it seems that it has gone on right under our noses, but can you really blame the girl for not wanting to marry Mr Whitworth - there is just something about the man that sets me on edge.”

“The man is a perfectly upstanding individual and it would have been an excellent match for her and an even better one for ourselves, and now I am to be shunned yet again. I want nothing more to do with the girl and she shall not ever set foot on Trenwith land again.”

“She is still my cousin, George,” said Elizabeth as he stormed from the room. With a sigh she sat down to write a reply to Morwenna.

**

_Dear Morwenna,_

_I was most surprised by your letter, in fact I do not quite know what to say. I am perhaps most shocked that this has happened without us having any knowledge of your attachment to Drake. George is most upset as he had his heart set on you marrying Mr Whitworth and who you have married has upset him even worse. You must know of the unrest between George and Ross, so you marrying Ross’ brother in law is a particular blow to him._

_I am also saddened that you will no longer be Geoffrey Charles’ governess and I am sure he is too as I know he is very fond of you. I must thank you for everything you have done,_

_George has said that you are never to set foot on Trenwith land again and he will likely enforce this, however you are my cousin and I do hope you and Drake will be happy together. Perhaps in time I could visit you if you are agreeable?_

_Elizabeth_

Morwenna read Elizabeth’s letter and felt a knot of tension she didn’t know she had leave her. George was furious, that was to be expected, but at least Elizabeth hadn’t completely shunned her.

“What’s that?” asked Drake as he came into the cottage.

“It’s a letter from Elizabeth. George isn’t happy but Elizabeth is happy for us in her own way.”

“Are you pleased about that?”

Morwenna nodded. “Yes, she is still my cousin, despite who she married, and I hope she will be able to keep George in check.”

Drake nodded and slipped an arm around her. “Do you know what I think?”

“What?”

“That we should stop worrying about Mr Warleggan.”

“That’s a good idea…I have an even better one though.”

“What is it?”

She reached up and kissed him.


End file.
